1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller-integrated electric rotating machine in which an electric rotating machine and a controller that controls the electric rotating machine are integrated with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A controller-integrated electric rotating machine that is mounted in a vehicle such as an automobile is provided with an electric-power conversion circuit that performs electric-power conversion between the armature winding of the electric rotating machine and a battery provided outside the electric rotating machine. In general, the electric-power conversion circuit is provided with a plurality of power modules including a semiconductor switching device and functions as an inverter or a converter, based on control of gate signals applied to the gates of these switching devices. When the electric rotating machine is operated as a motor, the electric-power conversion circuit is operated as an inverter; DC electric power of the battery is inverted into AC power by the inverter and is supplied to the armature winding of the electric rotating machine. In contrast, when the electric rotating machine is operated as an electric power generator, the electric-power conversion circuit is operated as a converter; AC electric power induced across the armature winding of the electric rotating machine is converted into DC power by the converter and is supplied to the battery.
In a controller-integrated electric rotating machine configured as described above, the power input/output terminal of the armature winding of the electric rotating machine and the power input/output terminal, which is an AC terminal of a power module included in an electric-power conversion circuit, are connected through terminals with each other, and the power input/output terminal included in the DC terminals of the power module and the battery terminal are connected through terminals with each other (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1).